The present invention relates to a one-way clutch, especially, a one-way clutch suitable for preventing a driven side from being driven in reverse by a driving side.
In a carriage of a copy machine, for example, a one-way clutch is provided between a paper-path roller and a drive motor in order to remove a paper smoothly upon a paper jam. Such a one-way clutch includes: an outer member with inner teeth; an inner member retained in the outer member to be rotatable concentrically with the same and including a depression on an outer circumference surface thereof; and a planet gear rotatably retained in the depression for engaging the inner teeth. When the outer member is driven, a tip of a part of teeth of the planet gear engages an edge of a removed portion formed in the outer circumferential surface of the inner member at a portion adjacent to the depression. Accordingly, the outer member is connected to the inner member, thereby transmitting torque to the inner member. When the outer member stops and a rotational force is exerted on the inner member, the planet gear freely rotates inside the depression and engages the inner teeth of the outer member, thereby disconnecting the torque transmitted to the outer member (refer to Japanese Utility Model (Kokai) No. 05-22867 (FIGS. 2 to 4)).
In the one-way clutch with the planet gear, when the torque is not transmitted between the outer and inner members, the planet gear rotates inside the depression. Accordingly, a tip of the teeth of the planet gear contacts an inner circumferential surface of the depression, thereby causing a sliding noise and impairing quietness. Also, the tips of the teeth of the planet gear are worn down, thereby lowering durability.
In view of the problems described, an object of the present invention is to provide a one-way clutch with improved quietness and durability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.